


Agapè

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Haiku, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Tormentato da se stesso e terrorizzato da quello che potrebbe tornare a essere, terribilmente inesperto nelle faccende di cuore, Ben Solo stenta a lasciarsi andare con Rey, della quale è innamorato.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Agapè

_ Dedico questa piccolissima storia a una persona molto speciale, _ _   
_ _ alla quale faccio gli auguri per il suo compleanno.  _ _   
_ _ Cara Cress, spero che il ricordo di questo giorno _ _   
_ _ possa essere per te più positivo che in passato. _

  
  
  
  


> _ "Bacio che sopporti il peso _ _   
>  _ _ della mia anima breve _ _   
>  _ _ in te il mondo del mio discorso _ _   
>  _ _ diventa suono e paura" _ _   
>  _ _ Alda Merini _

__

  
  
  


Non era soltanto per il tormento interiore. Non per ciò che era stato o per quello che, in futuro, sarebbe potuto tornare a essere. Era perché non aveva mai baciato né amato. Era perché per tutta quanta la sua vita non aveva venerato nient’altri che se stesso. Ed era perché lei, combattiva mercante di rottami, era tutto e anche di più. Lei dall'animo nobile, assetato di giustizia e verità. Lei, divina. Lei pura luce. Lei  _ Agape _ . Che donava amore disinteressato. E lui che era niente. Burattino delle proprie ombre , col cuore fuori posto. Lui marcio dentro, vergine d’amore. Un assassino di belle parole e buone intenzioni. Lui che non lo sapeva, come si faceva a baciarla. Ma che eppure arrivò a cederle, donandosi anima e corpo. Dolorosamente accartocciandosi in un toccarsi dolce e brutale. Le sfiorò i capelli con la punta delle dita e stringendola a sé rapì le sue labbra. Amarla, comprese infine, era la sua forza.

  
  
  


_ Lei era il suo divino, _ _   
_ _ bruciava d’Agapè, _ _   
_ _ baciava il suo amore _

  
  
  
  
  


**_Fine_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ho suddiviso lo scritto in due parti, la doppia drabble e l’haiku che la conclude. La storia partecipa alla “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili”, indetta da SolyDea sul forum di Efp. La parola che ho scelto è Agape.  
> Non sono un’amante di questa coppia, ma ci tenevo a fare un regalino di compleanno. Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati sin qui.


End file.
